


I'm not the kind of fool who's gonna sit and sing to you about stars

by Plantsandplanets



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plantsandplanets/pseuds/Plantsandplanets
Summary: Second year is rough. Isak buys expensive text books with the money his dad sends him and silently worries about Even paying for everything before Even soothes his concerns with soft words and softer touches. His eyes tell Isak to stop worrying, please. Isak nods because Even asked him to even if he didn’t say so.Or, Even works in the coffee shop across from the uni, Isak is a very stressed out second year Veterinary Science student.





	I'm not the kind of fool who's gonna sit and sing to you about stars

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from 'stuck on the puzzle' by alex turner

Even though he’s more of a coffee person than a tea person Isak’s never been one of _those_ coffee people. The type that leave for work early so they can grab something on the way- something overpriced and fancy with shots of this or that and mixed with ice when it’s hot and steaming foam when it’s not. They don’t bother him, it’s just that he’s never been interested in it all. It changes however with Even.

 

 

Second year is rough. Isak buys expensive text books with the money his dad sends him and silently worries about Even paying for everything before Even soothes his concerns with soft words and softer touches. His eyes tell Isak to _stop worrying, please._ Isak nods because Even asked him to even if he didn’t say so. Their lips meet.

 

They negotiate the quiet space between them- Even messaging some people from work and Isak studying. Headaches blossom under his skull and his fingers ache to touch more than just the pen in his hand and his open book. He takes a break around midday and listens to Even tell him something funny which happened at work. His laughter is fake, forced out of need for Even to still love him even if he’s closed off these days and spends time with his thoughts and work. Even makes them lunch and the sun of Even’s smile is warm and Isak tries not to be a cloud through it all.

 

“When do you think you’ll be done? I thought we could do something this afternoon”

 

“Oh” Isak pauses, thinks- torn. “Yeah sure, what were you thinking?” it’s the right answer because Even’s smile is infectious.

 

 

 

Even takes him to the art gallery. Isak pauses outside.

 

“Really?” Even nods, excitement like electricity, “We don’t even like art” despite Even’s jokes about Isak’s pretentiousness they are in fact, not very cultured at all.

 

“It’ll be fun, please, for me?” Even pouts ridiculously and Isak sighs. “ _Baby_ ”

 

“Oh go on then, for you” Even throws an arm around his shoulders.

 

 

 

Even takes the gallery _very seriously._ Going as far as to pick up one of those headsets that tells you very important things about the very important pieces of art on the walls. Isak follows him around looking for a second at something before moving onto the next.

 

“Oh fuck, will they kick me out?” Even asks suddenly. Voice too loud in Isak’s ears for the near on silence of the gallery.

 

“Hm?” Even nods towards the sign- _Don’t touch the art_ before swinging their held hands. Isak smirks.

 

“Oh, most definitely. You’ll get arrested for sure, never allowed back, I’ll have to come visit you in prison”

 

“You’ll smuggle stuff in for me?”

 

“Whatever you want”

 

“Hm, I’ll hold you to that” Even’s hands nestle in the curves of Isak’s back, press against his bones and holds them together- their lips find each other’s.

 

“We can’t” Isak says, looking around the empty room. Eyes from the paintings their only audience. Even spins them around.

 

“Who’s here to say anything?”

 

“Well, no one _now_. . .”

 

“So then . . .” Even kisses his cheek, his temple, his lips trailing across his skin.

 

“Fuck, Even . . .” Isak’s hands slip under his shirt. He doesn’t care where they are- at least the desire, hot and urgent under his skin, doesn’t. His cheeks flush.

 

“Yes baby?” Even’s smile is too much- too self-assured. Isak’s eyes flutter closed.

 

“Fuck, can we leave now?”

 

“We haven’t looked around everything yet” Even points out- _very serious._

 

“I don’t give a fuck” Isak says, tugging on Even’s heart strings to pull him close enough to kiss, “I’ve seen enough”

 

“Let’s leave”

 

 

 

His classes are longer, the content more complex and the time Isak used to spend joking around with some of the guys from his course is now spent next to them in silence while they re-read through the material, pens underlining important words and the need for caffeine strong. Even texts him from work and Isak feels terrible when he slides his phone into his bag so he can concentrate. He kisses Even when he gets home- stress and worry buried briefly under his skin by Even telling him he missed him, Even’s hand on his waist- fingers working their way under his shirt, Even’s love blossoming in the wake of his touches. He makes Isak dinner most nights and they kiss lazily on the sofa. Sometimes it stays like that and Isak falls asleep during whichever cinematic masterpiece Even has tried to educate him about and he’ll pout the next day and spoil the plot and Isak will watch his lips move and not really hear what he’s saying. Other times Even will lie him back carefully and slide between his open bones right to his heart- alive with electric need. Even’s fingers find the craters of his hips, the soft hills and dips of his back. He kisses Isak with deafening love and Isak’s head is spinning. He’s hot and desperate and Even soothes all his needs. Afterwards, when Isak is lose bones and sleepy eyed Even will take his hand and make them shower and go to bed. He wraps Isak in blankets of love and Isak falls asleep- quiet and content with Even’s hand stroking his hair softly.

 

 

 

Even’s rota is pinned up on the fridge next to Isak’s university acceptance letter. Next to that are some of Even’s best (or worst) drawings- depending on who’s judging them, a few terrible drawings Jonas did and Isak’s list of classes.

 

“You can come see me at lunch today, right?” Even asks needlessly- he’s got Isak’s classes for this term memorised by now. Isak humours him.

 

“Yeah, I’ve got to run past the library beforehand though” he frowns, “And go see my tutor”

 

“Sure” Isak opens the fridge and roots through it in search of his favourite yoghurt. “How about I switch breaks with someone, we can go somewhere then?”

 

“Hm?” Isak faces him blankly- still yoghurt-less. Even considers him briefly before getting up- he shuts the fridge and pulls Isak towards him simultaneously. Even doesn’t ask if he’s alright- the downwards curve of his lip and dark smudged eyes are enough. His hands find Isak’s waist and his lips meet Isak’s. Isak relaxes in Even’s touch, easing said downwards curve of his lips and eyebrows.

 

“I propose a no computer, no work night tonight” Even says, lips leaving Isak’s to do so. Isak frowns and chases after him, curling a hand in his hair.

 

“Can’t . . .” he mumbles, a little lost in Even’s soft touches.

 

“It’s Friday anyway, you can work the whole weekend if you need to” Even says like it’s simple. Isak buries his frown in Even’s shirt.

 

“It’s November” Isak reminds him.

 

“And?”

 

“And, exams are next month. Important exams. I can stop stressing over the Christmas break- maybe. But not now” Even slides a finger along his cheek, tucks a stray curl behind his ear.

 

“I’m just worried . . .”

 

“Honestly, I’m fine. It’s some of the other in my class you should be worried about . . .” Even lets Isak tell him about the problems some of the others are having. It’s a diversion strategy, Isak’s fruitless hope that Even won’t notice he can’t sleep very well anymore.

 

“Jeez, compared to them you’re completely fine” Even says

 

“You don’t have to be so sarcastic” Isak pouts.

 

“And you don’t have to be so adorable” Even says, kissing away Isak’s blush.

 

 

 

 

Isak isn’t sure who he is outside of 10pm library sessions, open text books and Even sitting next to him with a cooling coffee being pressed into his hand. At times like these Even’s words lure him out of the printed word and back to overly bright lights and the hint of a constant headache blooming under his skull. Even kisses him softly and with gentle hands pack his things away and pulls him to get the bus home.

 

 

 

Isak talks to his professor about the exam- asks question upon question about how to answer it, how it might be worded, if he’ll get marked down if he gets the reference to a quote wrong. Eventually he’s pushed out of the room with vague comments about how he’s studied hard enough, he’ll be fine. The hint of worry- restless beneath his chest still remains.

 

 

 

Even’s words are soft and reassuring. The blush pinks of _you’ll be fine baby, look how hard you’ve worked_ and _you know this stuff, it’ll be alright._ Isak nods and tries not to be too hard on Even because he’s only saying what he thinks Isak needs. He thanks him with kisses and presses his head into Even’s hand because he’s needy sometimes and neither of them mind.

 

 

 

They make up for the spaces between them with gentle fingers touching hands with Isak, successfully, making Even tea which he drinks in bed while Isak restlessly watches something on TV. (Even sets it aside sometime later and brushes his fingers through Isak’s curls to calm him.) Even sends Isak funny things he finds online and Isak sends Even a screenshot back of Even’s new name in his contacts- ‘Goofball I wholeheartedly love’.

 

 

Even is unashamed to say he’s good at his job. It’s proven by the certificate with his name on the boss put on the wall in the staff room- _Even- Employee of the month October 2017._ He’d sent a picture of it to Isak when he first saw it of course. They’d celebrated that night- of course. Even (Employee of the month October 2017) halfway through his least favourite 8 hour Wednesday shift when the door opens and his favourite person walks in. it’s hard to be professional when Isak is well, Isak and he’s standing there with a stack of text books in hand looking adorably ruffled. Isak’s hand finds Even’s over the counter, cold on warm. Even rubs a small circle into his palm before another customer demands his attention and he lets Isak go with a smile.

 

“Fuck, it’s not summer anymore” Isak states when he has Even’s attention again- eyes scanning the drinks list behind Even’s head.

 

“I told you didn’t I?” Even says, smirk tugging his lips remembering their morning conversation about how Isak needed to buy more winter appropriate clothes. Isak’s eyes flit over to him before he rolls them.

 

“Sure, if you want to inflate your ego even more . . .” Even can’t help but laugh. Isak, standing his ground, stays stoic.

 

 

 

“So, how was class?” Even asks when he’s making Isak his coffee. Isak is texting someone from class while fending off Jonas’ pleas for them to go out tonight. He blinks at Even blankly.

 

“Hm?” he’s wearing one of Even’s new jumpers which he hasn’t even worn himself yet. The colour- burgundy, is a little brave for them both but it’s working well for Isak. Even isn’t too keen for Isak to give it him back just yet.

 

“I said, how was class?”

 

“Oh” Isak makes a dismissive noise and waves a hand around, “You know?”

 

“Shit?” Even says quietly, Isak still looks around to check no one heard him. He knows how much Even likes working here. Isak’s concern for him makes Even feel all kinds of things.

 

“Not shit exactly, just . . . I’m done with this unit. Next term I’m not taking anything related to theory, like, ever”

 

“You love theories” Even points out

 

“Yeah, ridiculous fan theories. They’re fun, _academic theories_ . . .” Isak huffs, “That’s a whole other story” Isak is overdramatic and ridiculous and Even loves him. He’d lean over the counter and show him just how much if he could. He settles for drawing a heart of the side of Isak’s cup. Isak rolls his eyes fondly when Even hands him the coffee.

 

“You on your break soon?” he asks

 

“Why, you wanna go to the back and make out like we used to?” Isak looks suddenly flustered.

 

“No!” Even laughs boldly at Isak’s indignation. “But I mean” Isak shrugs, “If you’re offering”

 

“I’m always offering” Even checks the clock. “I’ll ask someone to cover my last 10 minutes”

 

 

Even negotiates the mess to pull Isak down onto the sofa next to him. Isak lands in a puff of dust and Even stabilises him with a hand to his arm and their lips pressed together. Even’s kisses are enough to stop Isak’s worrying for now. They work their way through the worry creasing his forehead, the cramps in his fingers from writing. They colour the canvas of his skin in bright blues and crimsons. Isak is more alive than he’s been in a while- no longer going through the motion of classes and studying and late nights and quick forehead kisses goodbye.

 

Isak’s phone rings and he jerks away to answer it.

 

“Jonas! Fuck, haven’t heard from you for a while” Isak says sitting up and running a hand through his hair to flatten it. “Yeah, things are good with us, how’s your classes going?” Isak turns to look at Even and smiles, “Yeah he’s here, I’ll put you on speaker”

 

“Hey Even!” Jonas says, “You still looking out for Isak for me?”

 

“Course” Even says, sliding an arm around Isak to pull him against him.

 

“Good, good. So, I’m done for the term now so I was thinking we should do a reunion meet up thing? Get everyone together again?”

 

“Definitely” Even says without thinking. Isak wets his chapped top lip and a frown creases his forehead.

 

“When? It’s just, I haven’t done yet”

 

“Still?” Jonas sounds surprised, “Fuck, they’re working you hard”

 

“Tell me about it”

 

“No, you can tell me about it. When you’re done, message me, I’ll sort the others out”

 

“Yeah, yeah” they hang up and Isak kisses Even’s cheek. “Better be getting back”

 

(Even doesn’t say anything about how they haven’t done more than kiss for the past few months even if he’s aching for Isak to touch him like he used to.)

 

_Will you be home soon? Do you want me to make you something for dinner?_ Isak glances at the time- 7.43 and sighs. He’s halfway through a journal article he should have read last night if Even hadn’t managed to convince him to take another night off.

**Not just yet, no. sorry.**

_Okay, text me when you’re on your way_ Isak can hear the disappointment and concern in the words and guilt breezes past him.

 

 

It’s 9.15 when Isak knocks on their front door- having forgotten (or lost) his keys somewhere and Even answers. He’s soft in one of the sweatshirts they own and don’t know who it belonged to originally and suddenly Isak is bone deep tired. He shuffles past Even into the hall and drops his bag on the floor, books making a distinct thump on the floor.

 

“Did you get everything done?” Even asks neutrally. Words soft yellow in the air between them. The do nothing to Isak’s black mood.

 

“Yeah” he answers, tossing his coat onto a peg and heading through to the kitchen. Even’s footfalls follow him.

 

“I’d have made you something but . . .” Isak curses quietly. He didn’t tell Even he was heading home.

 

“Look, I’m sorry alright. I’m sorry we can’t do shit like we used to because I’m do damn busy all the time now but it’s not my fault”

 

“I never said it was . . .”

“But you think it, I know you Even and I can fucking tell. You’re trying to be nice, I _know_ that, but this is something you don’t quite understand. You’re not at university . . .”

 

“Well, fuck . . .”

 

“You’re _not_ ” Isak says because it’s true and because he’s tired and things were easier when they were in school and there wasn’t this awful, scary divide between them. “And, I’m sorry that classes take up so much of my time but I want to do well because fuck, I didn’t work my ass off to get my grades up at school to fuck things over for myself now” Even nods.

 

“Okay” he takes a breath and Isak leans back against the counter- exhausted. “I’m glad you said that. We need to talk about this more though, yeah? At some point” Isak nods. “Not now though, now we’re going to go out to find something to eat and an early night” Isak reaches a hand out which Even takes and Isak pulls him towards him. Even’s lips against his, his fingers under his shirt, breath warm on his skin is comforting in ways Isak had forgotten he needed. Isak’s touches become more purposeful and Even leans back to look at him.

 

“Now?” his fingers stroke Isak’s cheek and he looks at him closely. Isak, overwhelmed, closes his eyes.

 

“Yes, please” Even nods and kisses him again- softer now. The curtains aren’t shut and they should probably go to the bedroom or something but Isak can breathe easier than he’s been able to for months and he’s in no hurry now.

 

Even does make them leave the kitchen, shedding Isak’s shirt on the way, hand gentle around the back of his neck, lips wherever he can reach. (And if Isak is exceptionally hungry the next morning Even just smiles at him and tells him he only has himself to blame.)

 

_ January 1st _

 

“To Isak, a fucking genius!” Jonas says, handing Isak another drink and raising his own, “And to me, for surviving another term and to all of us, for making it through another year together” there’s a chorus of cheers and drinks sloshing and Magnus shouting indignantly when someone’s drink wets his jeans. Isak leans into the familiarity of it all with relief. Even is warm behind him and he sits back more comfortably, Even dropping a kiss to his head.

 

“And to our favourite couple of all time!” Magnus says, looking over at them, “For reminding us we can all find our perfect match out there if we try hard enough” Even laughs and Isak shakes his head, cheeks flushed.  

 

“Thanks” Isak mumbles against Even’s skin.

 

“I’m proud of you” Even will say later when their limbs are one and their hearts are tangled together under the covers.

 

“What for?”

 

“For doing so well this term” (Even had patted Isak’s hands away when they reached to take down his exam results from the fridge.)

 

“Thanks, I worked hard enough” Even’s laugh is followed by his lips on Isak’s.

 

“Only another six months until summer”

 

“Can we do something nice?”

 

“I’ll think of something”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
